Truth Beside Stories
by Pii
Summary: A little story before the actual story, 'Time Clash'. Vlad kidnapped Danny and his parents, can they escape? Please Read and Review.
1. Captured

_Hi there! Welcome to my new fan-fic, this fic just a l__**ittle**__ story before the actual story, '__**Time Clash**__', or you can say this is a prequel. Maybe lots of you already know about Time Clash and waited for it. This fic not yet Time Clash. This is just a little story before Time Clash. After this story is done I will start the Time Clash. I hope you enjoy and review this story. Oh, yeah. Before that I must say plenty of 'thank-you's to my awesome friend and beta-reader, JuneLuxray! Thanks a lot for fixing my bad grammar in this story. This story has __**NO PP**__. Now let's onward with the story, but after JuneLuxray's words because I let her to write her notes here ;D Okay. Pii out._

_**JuneLuxray :**__ I am proud to be the beta-reader of Time Clash (and it's prequel). It's well constructed, with a good plot. Great job, Pii._

Disclaimer : I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. Don't you think if I owned it I will make this an episode or special episode? I will never wish to own it. Because if I owned it, it would ruin the whole epic-ness ofthe series. I do own the story and the OC which will appear on Time Clash soon.

**Truth Beside Stories**

A Danny Phantom Fan-Fic by Pii

Danny flew in the Amity Park sky, trying to get away from something. He seemed really panicked, and needed to get out of that place quickly. He turned back to see, two figures chasing him with ghost weapons in hand. Jack and Maddie Fenton- ghost hunters, scientists, and the parents of Danny. The two fired at Danny, but Danny dodged and kept dodging further blasts.

"Will you two stop hunting me?" Danny shouted at them in an annoyed tone. But this question was answered by another blast. Danny quickly dodged it.

"No, you little ecto-brat!" Maddie yelled, then Jack said in his deep voice,

"And we're going to rip you apart molecule by molecule!" Danny flew faster than normal as he thought, Crap.

Suddenly, a blue mist escaped his mouth. Danny gasped as a vampire-like ghost appeared right above him, floating a little higher. Danny glared at Vlad, as Jack and Maddie stopped chasing Danny. They looked at the Winconsin Ghost and the Ghost Boy. Both prepared their weapons toward both their son and Plasmius.

Danny turned back to see his parents, with their charging weapons. Danny and Vlad quickly moved when they shot the beam. Danny glared again at Vlad and said, "What do you want, Plasmius?"

Vlad chuckled a little and smiled at Danny. "You know what I want, boy…" But before Vlad said other words, Jack shot another beam that narrowly missed Danny while yelling,

"You're not getting away, Ghost Boy!" he shot a few times more, but his shots missed as Danny's quick reflexes dodged them. Suddenly Plasmius turned to Danny's parents.

"Plasmius, what do you want with them?" Danny snapped again. Vlad sent out a pill-like thing, with gas escaping from it. Jack and Maddie start to cough hard and start to fall down, unconscious.

"Mom, Dad!" Danny yelled over his parents, but the gas made him cough a little as well. He put his hand on his mouth to cover the gas- but Vlad only smirked and electrocuted Danny from behind. With a scream, Danny fell to the ground unconscious.

**Insert Epic Theme Song Here!**

_(He's a Phantom)_

_(Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom)_

_Young Danny Phantom was just fourteen when his parents built a very strange machine_

_Designed to view a world unseen_

_(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom)_

_When it didn't quite work his folks they just quit_

_Then Danny took a look inside of it_

_There was a great big flash every thing just changed_

_His molecules got all rearranged_

_(Phantom, Phantom)_

_When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes_

_He could walk through walls disappear and fly_

_He was much more unique then the other guys _

_Then Danny knew what he had to do… _

_He had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through _

_He's here to fight for me and you_

_He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom gonna catch 'em all _

_cuz he's Danny Phantom gonna catch 'em all cuz he's_

_(Danny Phantom)_

**End of Epic Theme Song.**

Danny woke up, groaning a little and wondered where he was now. "Huh?" He muttered aloud. He looked around, noticing he was still in his ghost form and that he was inside a jail or something.

"Mom, Dad?" Danny searched for his parents. Where are they?

Plasmius came inside the room. "Well, well…Isn't that my little Daniel who just woke up from his sleep?"

"Plasmius." Danny snarled in disgust, glaring at Vlad. Danny stood up and walked to Vlad as he came near the jail bars of his cage. But suddenly they shocked him as he put his hands on them. Danny yelped in pain and fell back.

"Just to let you know, it's a ghost proof." Vlad said cockily. Danny glared more at Vlad.

"Let me go, and where are my parents!" He asked with a yell. Vlad smirked again.

"Oh, you know I won't dare to hurt Maddie. It's time for you and your mother to join my side."

"Great, kill my dad, marry my mom, and me as your apprentice. And that'll be an occurrence of NEVER!" Danny yelled at Vlad.

"Oh, we'll see…" He said as he opened a picture projector of Danny's parents. Danny's eyes widened as he saw his parents tied in another jail.

"Mom! Dad!" Danny yelled as he glared more at Plasmius. "You…Really are a crazed-up fruitloop!"

Vlad screamed at Danny. "For the last time, I-am-not-a-FROOTLOOP!" Vlad turned away after that for a minute, while Danny gave him a hostile look. After a while, Vlad turned back and grinned. "You'll see, Daniel." Then he walked away as Danny watched. He had to get out of this place, soon. He and his parents.

They had to escape. Danny decided to call Sam and Tucker, "Gotta call Sam and Tucker…" But then he noticed his cell phone was not with him. Crap, Danny thought. Plasmius must have taken it from him. "Darn it, now what am I gonna do…" He mumbled, as he tried to get outside the jail, but when he tried to phase through it, electric shocks went through his body. Again, Danny yelped in pain. "AAAH!"

"Right, ghost proof." Danny mumbled. Now, what was he gonna do to get his parents and himself outside this place? So he can't contact Jazz, Sam, or Tucker. And he can't get outside the jail-thing. So, what he's supposed to do now? Danny thought hard. He had get out, fast- before anything happened to his parents, particularly his dad. Danny tried to calm himself down with a few deep breaths, and then think.

"Okay. If I were Vlad, where I will put the off switch…" Danny mumbled slowly and started to look around the room.

Danny smirked as he found the switch. Behind a football. Vlad, like always. Danny let a ghost ray escape from his hands, go between the bars, and hit the football, blowing it up. Releasing another, it hit the button. The switch turned off, and Danny smiled as walked outside slowly. "Well, hello, outside. Now, to get Mom and Dad." Danny said as he flew off to search for his parents.

Danny flew here and there, intangibly, in, out, in, out, looking left and right. He needed to find his parents. And get them out of this place. Danny peeked a head through one of the walls, then found his parents in another jail, seeming to be unconscious. Quietly he pushed the off button and the jail went open.

Suddenly, the two looked ay him. Danny gasped when his parents glared at him "Phantom? What are you doing here?"

"Wait- It doesn't like what it seems-" Danny tried to explain. But his parents glared at him. "Trust me!" Danny said, but his parents just stared at him.

"Why we should we trust you?"

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

_Sorry it's short. And hell yah, I can't wait to finish this. After this TC will be on! Stay tuned. Oh, review please XP_

_I let June to type here again!_

_**JuneLuxray :**__ Win. Pure win. Glad I beta'd this- got rid of some grammar stuff that was off. :D_


	2. Escape

_Wished to finish this soon(since this is pretty short :3 maybe about four or five chapter (or maybe six and seven) whatever it is, it is short :D) so I can start Time Clash and show… Darry :D :la: OMG DA-addict 8D Anyway, onward! I do not own DP, if I own it I will make this an episode =w= Thanks JuneLuxray to beta-read me. Thanks for the reviews =D *dances* Please review again. :3 *shot*_

_**JuneLuxray: Here's another chapter of WIN. –shot- Anyhow, REVIEW OR DIE.**_

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

"Why we should trust you?" Maddie asked. She and Jack wanted an answer from Phantom. A straight answer. Danny gulped, not knowing how to explain. He had to get his parents out of this place. But they couldn't seem to trust him.

"Where are we? Why did you bring us here?" They asked Danny. He still couldn't answer. _Hello? Not me the one who took you here. It's the crazed-up fruitloop who did it._

"Hello? We're kidnapped? And I'm going to help you escape?" Danny said, with an asking tone to his parents. His parents still couldn't believe Danny.

"You tricked us to this place," They said. Danny frowned, and protested again. "The Winconsin Ghost did it. It's not me! Trust me. I'm just trying to get you out of this place." Danny said, crossing his arms.

"Why are _you_ helping us?" Maddie asked, still with an annoyed voice. The question made Danny have trouble answering it. "Uh…Because, there's nobody else who can help you get out of this place?" Danny said with a little smile on his face. Danny's parents just glared at him. The two noticed their weapons were not with them.

"Hey! Where are our weapons?" Jack asked Danny, the two glared more at Danny as his sweat dropped.

"You must've took 'em from us!" Maddie yelled.

"Hey! It's not me! That's also Plasmius' doing!" Danny can't explain more stuff to his parents. He had to bring them to escape- _now_. They had to hurry before Plasmius came. "Now, do you want to escape from a ghost you don't really know with my help, or let him kill d- I mean Jack and marry you!" Danny said as he pointed on his mom. Maddie and Jack didn't answer, they looked at each other and kept silent. Danny sighed. "Fine, then." He said as he began to fly off (to hopefully get his parents to join him).

"Wait," They suddenly said, and Danny turned to see his parents looking at him with a decided answer. "We will go with you."

Danny smiled a little. "Truce? You won't play any trick on us." Jack and Maddie said, glaring at him. Danny knew he would be in deep trouble if he broke this. Of course he's not going to break the truce, he rolled his eyes. "Truce. But you won't hunt or play any trick on me, too." Danny said, he putting his hand out to shake hands with his parents. They shook his hand and the three were off to find their escape.

Danny was running through the hallway, trying to search for the place where Vlad put their weapons. _He must have hid it somewhere_, Danny thought. "Hey, Phantom, wait up." The two called to Danny. "Where're we going? Don't we try to escape?"

"Ssh," Danny told his parents to shush, for if Vlad knew they had escaped, they would be in huge trouble. "Don't you guys want your weapons back?" Danny asked. Maddie and Jack just remained quiet at that. He's right. They continue searching, but it turned more into only Danny searching, his parents' eyes just glued with him, to escape.

"So, now, Phantom, where is the weapons?" Maddie asked with an annoyed voice. Danny got more frustrated.

"I don't know!" He half-yelled.

The scientists decided just to keep following Phantom, though they still don't believe him. They made a truce, and so it is. Finally the three got to the room with their weapons in it. Without any other words, Danny rushed to get his cell phone and Fenton Thermos. If Jack or Maddie saw any his stuff, they would probably will question him, so Danny made sure the two didn't see it.

Danny quickly contacted Sam, moving to the corner and to avoid his parents. Making his voice small enough so they can't listen to their conversation, he spoke into the phone. "Sam,"

"Hey Danny." The voice in the other end said, Sam.

"My parents and I have been kidnapped by Vlad. Can you, Tucker, and Jazz bring the Specter Speeder here? I'll meet you in the Ghost Zone. Thanks." Danny said as he ended the conversation. Maddie and Jack turned to look at him in confusion. Wondering who he's calling.

"Phantom? Who are you calling?"

"Uhhh…A friend." Danny said. They saw the Fenton Thermos at his side. Stupid, of course they saw that. _How come they can't see something that big clipped to your belt and the other thing on your ear? _He mentally groaned.

"Hey! That's our Fenton Thermos!" Jack said, pointing to the Thermos which was clipped on Danny's belt. He turned panic and didn't know how to answer this one. "Uh…One day, I picked it up." He said with a little chuckle. Maddie and Jack raised their eyebrows, they not really believing it. He must've stolen it!

"You stole it from us!" Maddie yelled at Danny.

"Uh, I can explain…?" Danny said, more asking that saying. But before they can turn it into a fight, a figure entered the room. He is none other than Vlad.

"What are you doing in here?" Vlad yelled at the three. Danny went into a fighting stance as Maddie and Jack pulled their weapons out. Danny went forward to get Vlad. Charging his hand with the ghost ray as he was flying, his hand glowed green, and he was about to throw the attack at Vlad, but the older adversary grabbed Danny's hand and electrocuted him. "Daniel, you know you will never win against me."

Danny screamed in pain, and then Vlad released him and let Danny fall to the floor. Maddie and Jack fired some shots on Plasmius, meanwhile, Danny tried to get up. Plasmius split himself into three and to get Danny, Maddie, and Jack all one by one. "Daniel, I told you, you must join me. And your mother…" Plasmius smirked. Danny glared, not answering. Danny let his ice powers loose to attack Plasmius.

His hands became aglow with a light blue and he pushed him aside with the ice. Then he turned to his parents and threw some ice at the Plasmius copies- before they did something bad to his parents. Danny floated with his hands still smoking blue. Maddie and Jack turned to him, not saying anything.

Danny breathed softly as the smoke on his hands wore off. He looked at the laying, frozen Vlad on the floor. "Let's go," Danny said softly. Maddie and Jack nodded, and they followed Phantom.

The three ran to Vlad's Ghost Portal. Though, Maddie and Jack didn't really understanding these things, they were just following. Danny opened the Portal as Maddie and Jack finally asked, "Why we must go to the Ghost Zone?" Wondering if Phantom hiding something.

"You two have a Ghost Portal." Danny said softly.

"Are you going to try to trick us again?" Maddie asked bitterly.

"What? Of course not- now, hurry up!" Danny yelled as he pointed on the Ghost Portal. Maddie and Jack ran inside. "Okay, here goes." He muttered. He was just about to take off into the Portal, until he felt something holding onto his ankle. Danny turned back to see Vlad holding his leg.

"You're not going anywhere."

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

Wheeee…. :la: Cliffy… I love cliffys… *shot* Sorry it's short. Anyway, review please? :3 And thanks JuneLuxray for beta-read me ^.^ Here another footnote from her :D

_**JuneLuxray : **_Dammit. Cliffie. n_n But, yay for being a beta-reader. REMEMBER…REVIEW…-pulls out ninja sword-…OR DIE.


	3. Enter the Ghost Zone

_*is wishing to end this soon, wishing to end this soon, wishing to-* -shot- hi everyone! Whew, a little more to the Time Clash dun dun dun (can't wait! XD) Review please? Oh yeah before that I start to feeling guilty because I need to tell you that I got inspired by dannyfangirl and SOLmaster's 'Time Fixers' (how come I forgot to tell you ==; stupid me). It's a nicktoons unite story. And I copied the name for the OC, Darry. I didn't mean to, but I didn't copy anything else, I promise! I am sorry, I wish you're not going to get mad at me.*pleasedon'tmadpleasedon'tmad* I just got inspired, the story will be different. I just inspired, and I am sorry with the name. Sorrysorrysorry… please don't mad on me please don't please don't please… But I am ready for all the blame you will do on me :(_

_I started to feel guilty to write this now (like what I wrote above, I am ready to get all blame and flames)… But, before that… let's see my beta-read, JuneLuxray's comments… (anyway I confused why she is the one who say the 'review or die' thing to the readers? XD)_

_**JuneLuxray :**__ I say it because you're my friend and this deserves reviews. XD Thank goodness for this. I thought my brain was going to break if I didn't take a break from the meme I was working on. Onward with the story! And yes, review or DIE! –pulls out ninja sword- And it's okay, Toro, at least you said you were inspired by it and gave credit. That's what matters. If any of you give rude flames, I will not be pleased._

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

Vlad pulled Danny by his ankle, and Maddie and Jack turned to see what was going on. They saw Plasmius, a.k.a. the Wisconsin Ghost throw Phantom, a.k.a Inviso-Bill against the wall. The two just watched the scene as Danny quickly managed to stand up again. He held his head, groaning lightly. Danny turned to glare at Vlad on the other side, and jumped and successfully struck Vlad with a kick to the chest.

He fell to the floor and Danny was floating near him, breathing heavily. Danny split himself into four and attacked Plasmius all at once. He turned to his parents to ask if they bought the Specter Deflector with them. "Do you bring the Specter Deflector with you?" Danny asked.

"For what?" Maddie asked, seeming confused. Why did Phantom need that thing? "What are you going to do with it, spook?"

Danny seemed annoyed, starting to get irritated. "Just give me the Specter Deflector!" He snapped as he let out his hands in receiving stance. Jack and Maddie were confused as to why Phantom needed the thing. The two didn't answer- just silence in it's place. Plasmius was about to get up, and since Danny had no time for this, he quickly took the Specter Deflector from his father's hand.

"Hey! What are you-" Jack was about to protest, but the boy he didn't know was his son had already turned to Vlad with it in his hand. Jack and Maddie's faces grew angry. _He stole it! _They prepared their weapons, charged to attack Phantom. They thought he broke the truce- he stole the Specter Deflector.

Danny didn't care much as he didn't turn back to see his parents, and just quickly floated to Plasmius and placed the deflector around his waist. Plasmius got shocked by the Specter as Danny smiled and floated away, back to his parents. Maddie and Jack suddenly put away their weapons as they saw Plasmius scream and two black rings form around his waist.

The black rings travelled over his body, revealing Vlad Masters in place. The two ghost hunters were shocked. Their mouths were agape.

"Vlad?"

"Vladdie?"

Danny just smiled, pleased at seeing Vladimir Masters' shocked face- finally, his secret revealed. He turned to his parents, "Let's go." he said. Without saying anything else, his parents followed him. It seemed to be the best option. The three went off to the ghost zone, leaving the old crazed-up frootloop alone.

Danny and his parents ran across the Ghost Zone, trying to get their home. After they had ran far enough away from Vlad, they panted in exhaustion. "Phew…What was that…? Why is Vlad-"

Danny floated up and down, looking at his parents and trying to explain. "That was…Plasmius is a half-ghost." Danny said, stopping for a while, and then continued his words. "He is Vlad Masters."

"But why is he a half-ghost? And why did he kidnap us-?" Maddie asked as she and Jack were still panting. Danny started to reply again. "He wants to kill d- Jack. He blamed him for the ecto-acne accident in the college."

Jack and Maddie were shocked, so…Vlad hates Jack, and want to kill him! They never imagined that he was vengeful toward Jack. "And as for me? Why did he kidnap me, too?" Maddie asked curiously, wondering if Vlad hated her too, and wanted to kill her.

Danny took a deep breath before answering. "He wants to marry you. He loves you. Not only that, he wants m- I mean, your son, Danny."

The two were shocked (again). Vlad loves Maddie? He wants to marry her? And he wants… Danny?

"Danny? Why does he want Danny?" Maddie asked. Why does that man want their _son_? Danny sighed, then said, "I don't know. Maybe he wants a family. I told him to get a cat."

The two stopped asking questions for a while, then remembered Jazz. "What about Jazz?" Jack asked.

Danny stared at his parents for a while, rolled his eyes and said, "I don't know what he wants with her…"

The two parents were just confused. Really, it was hard for you to know that you just found out that your college friend is a ghost, and that he wants to kill his best friend, marry his best friend's wife, and get their son. The facts were still confusing. The three sat down for a while, letting the facts soak in, and the fact that right now, they're running away from Vlad.

They still held the truce, though, they were still aware of each other. Maddie and Jack wondered if Phantom was going to trick them, and Danny worried if his parents were going to shoot him. Nobody made a move, and they just sat there. Danny felt like he wanted to start a conversation to break up the suffocating awkward silence. "So…" He rolled his eyes as he tried to search for a topic. "You guys have never been to the Ghost Zone, huh?" he asked. His parents just looked at him. They had never been to the place before, as Danny chuckled a little. "It's funny that you two got a Ghost Portal, but never entered it."

The two parents turned a bit irritated at once, "Well, who knows whether or not we will get tricked by a ghost like you, like now?"

Danny's face turned annoyed. "Hey, I'm not tricking you right now, am I?"

The three went back to resting. Silence again, but Danny couldn't stay in silence in situations like this, so he tried to make another conversation, "So, now what are we going to do?" This question just got some glares from his parents.

"What we are going to do is make you lead us to home!"

"Oh, right. I mean, what are we going to do, right now?" Danny asked. His parents didn't answer, not knowing much about this place. So, what are they going to do with this…Zone-thing? Danny stood up and said, "Okay."

Danny turned to the sky and raised his hands up. "This is the Ghost Zone, the world where the ghosts gathered, and where purple doors are, are ghost's lairs. And the direction to your Ghost Portal is there" Danny said as he pointed in one direction. His parents didn't answer. Danny frowned. "Alright, fine."

Danny sat down and put his hands to his legs, as his parents didn't want to listen to a ghost like him. Danny wished his parents would to accept him as a ghost, though. Surprising to him, his parents turned their heads up to speak to him. "Wait, tell us more about the Ghost Zone."

Danny got up, and started to explain things about the Ghost Zone to his parents. "Those floating islands also ghost's lairs. Because this is the Ghost Zone, be careful of any ghost attacks. It's better for you to follow my advice in this place."

But suddenly a flash appeared and the light caught Jack and Maddie. They fell as Danny panicked, and turned to see the direction the flash came from, as another light appeared and hit Danny's hands. Danny fell, and tried to get up. He looked to see what it was- a pair of chain cuffs. Which means…

Danny turned to see a big white ghost appear in front of him. "Walker," he said with a glare at him. A sudden attack came from behind, striking his head, knocking him down. Danny gave one last stare before he finally fell into darkness.

Captured again.

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

_First Vlad, now Walker! Ohhh I feel so evil! Review please? :3_

_**JuneLuxray : **__Oh noes, Walkerr! –slaps him- I liked it a lot. Please remember to review, folks. It's ggood for author's sanities. ;)_


	4. Breaking Out

_Pfft…Here goes the next one…And thanks to Sarah and Hannah I stopped feeling guilty *hugs* Sorry this take a long time, I kinda get a writer's block. Sorry it's short (at first I am going to split it into two chapter hahaha) =w= Onward! And review pwees? :3_

_**JuneLuxray : **__-glomps Toro- And She, nor I, owns Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I demand you review, or you will face my wrath._

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

Danny opened his eyes as he found himself inside Walker's jail. _Darnit_, captured again. He shook his head and looked at the bars, them being both ghost and human proof. Walker must've upgraded the cells. _Now, how to get out of this thing_… Danny thought. He had to think of a way to get out, again. Then he remembered something. "Where's my parents?" He muttered to himself.

He turned around to see the other side of the jail. He could see his parents there- awake. "Oh, there they are…" Danny said in a low voice, floating over to them.

"What happened?" The two ghost hunters snapped, glaring at Danny. "We're captured… Again?" Maddie asked. Danny seemed annoyed. "Not me! Walker did it!"

"Who is this 'Walker', anyway?" Maddie asked.

"And nothing could capture Jack Fenton!" Jack yelled.

"He is the white ghost when the whole town was attacked by the ghosts!" Danny answered with a shout.

"Wasn't it was you?" Maddie yelled, pointing at Danny.

"It wasn't me- I was framed by him!"

"Then you will say it wasn't you who stole all those things?" Maddie replied again.

"It wasn't me, too!" Danny paused, and rolled his eyes. "Yes, it was me, but not like what you think!"

The two remained fighting and Jack was watching and shouting random things about fudge. When a white glimpse walked to their jail, they didn't notice him while they argued- until he spoke loudly. "Well, hello, punk."

"Walker." Danny turned and glared at him. "What do you want?" He snapped. Maddie and Jack silently thought, _Is that the ghost who captured them?_

"You owe me one thousand years, punk." Walker said, smirking at the boy's facial expression. He just grinned, and then turned away from Danny. The white ghost left the three in their jail. Danny dropped his head on his legs, sitting calmly.

Maddie and Jack wondered, if Phantom really wasn't wrong. And why he did he share the same jail with them? Meanwhile, Danny was just trying to think a way to escape while his parents wondered about him. If he is really not bad, and if so, then what happened back then? Curiosity overtook them, and thought this was the best time to ask. Jack and Maddie slowly got closer to Danny. "Hey."

He lifted his head up, staring at his parents. "Mind if we ask you some things?"

_Ask? Ask what? _ Danny questioned this in his mind, and at first he was going to yell at them to get away, but look at their faces, his parents were not going to harm him. Danny nodded slowly and let his parents sit near him. The three went without any talking for awhile, then Maddie opened her mouth to start speaking. "So…How'd you get framed…?" She asked, and he lifted his head up again, took a deep breath, unsure how to answer. But Maddie and Jack wanted to have a more comforting time with Phantom, thought they didn't know why. But after they heard that he was framed, they just wondered what happened back then.

"Don't worry, we're not angry, we just want to know." Maddie said, and put her hand on his shoulder. He kept silent. So they just wanted to talk? Danny took another deep breath, before finally talking to them, "Walker, that white ghost earlier." Danny stopped, thinking how to explain this, for he know his parents just wanted to talk, but…He still needed to answer this correctly, right? Danny told himself to relax a bit more, and then continued his words.

"He overshadowed the mayor, then grabbed me to make it look like I was doing it- He put me in a headlock and took me outside to stage an act that I was evil."

Jack and Maddie hardly believed it, but they wanted to believe him at the same time. They didn't trust Phantom, but maybe he was right? The two remembered about the thief thing, then asked again. "What about the time you stole?"

Danny once again tried think about how to answer this. Then said, "I was…Controlled."

Of course, the two scientists gasped. Controlled? Controlled, how was he was _controlled_? What happened? "How?" The two asked curiously. Danny sighed, then said,

"By this clown freak, and right now he is held by the Guys in White. He used his crystal ball to control me." Jack and Maddie gasped, they knew that the clown couldn't be trusted. They never imagined this teenage ghost got those bad raps. The two muttered slowly,

"We're sorry…"

Danny looked at them, wondering why they're acting like that. "Why?" Danny asked his parents.

"We never knew that happened to you…" Jack said, with a pause. The two were speechless. "We're sorry for hunting you all this time- we didn't know."

Danny kept looking at his parents. The three were silent for a while, before Danny smiled slowly and said, "It's okay." He looked at his parents. "Thanks."

The three smiled at each other. Now trust has been gained, and then as he turned to see the wall, his parents started to wonder again. Now what to do? How to escape?

"Now, do you have any plan to escape?" Maddie asked Danny. He looked at her for a while, then said,

"Wait. It's almost the time." His parents wondered what Phantom was going to do with this situation- but it looked like he planned something already.

"Phantom, what are you planning?"

"Just wait," Danny answered, turned to them, and said, "Are you ready?" Danny asked his parents- it's about the time to escape. Jack and Maddie were still confused with Phantom's move. What was he going to do? He's going to escape- and he is asking them. Slowly they nodded. "Good, now follow me." Danny said as he turned to the bars. What was he going to do in the jail?

"What are you-"

Danny didn't answer- he just looked at the guard in the corner, smiled silently, then split himself into two, which made the two other people gasp at what he could do. One of the Phantoms turned invisible as the other one pointed his finger, and let a ghost ray hit the guard. The guard jolted up and flew to him. Jack and Maddie panicked, scooting toward the back of the cell.

The boy just smiled- the guard was about to tackle Danny but then his copy turned visible and tackled the guard first, making the guard fall to the ground. He took the keys and morphed back into one. He pushed his arm out through the bars and unlocked the jail. "Okay, follow me."

He ran outside as Jack and Maddie followed him. This time because trust was already gained, things were going to be easier. Lots of guards appeared in front of them, and the three stopped running. Danny put his hands in front of him and let out ghost rays, picking up the falling weapons from their hands, gave two to his parents and said, "You two fight them with these! I am off to another side!"

He left his parents and they stared where he once stood. Both realized the ghost guards were coming closer, and they pointed the weapons to fight them. Meanwhile, Danny kept fighting the guards, and soon plenty of them appeared in front of him, blocking his way. He stopped, then jumped and spinned as two blue rings appeared on him and changed him into Danny Fenton, and he kept spinning and phasing through the walls, leaving the guards confused.

Suddenly a pair of human hands appeared from the wall and smacked two ghosts' heads together. The rest of the guards surrounded the wall where the hands came from, and then he phased though the wall from another side, as he smiled and ran. He needed to get his items and his parents'.

The guards noticed Danny Fenton running away to the other side. They both ran after him. In front of him, there's three more ghosts, and he jumped, letting two blue rings appear and change him into Danny Phantom, and flew toward the guards as they pointed their weapons at him. But then, he changed back into his human form again in no time and phased right through the ghost's body!

The guards were made confused by Danny. They started to search again for him, and then they heard a charging sound from behind and turned around, seeing Danny already floating in his ghost form, with a ghost ray charged in his hand. The guards' eyes widened and the boy attacked the three guards with three ghost rays. The three fell on the rest of the unconscious guards. He smile and decided that was enough for the time, as he continued his way to Walker's office.

Entering the room, slowly he looked left and right. Walker was not there, but he kept searching for the things they had, but heard the door slam behind him. Danny turned to see Walker grinning malevolently at him.

"Trying to escape again? No chance for you this time." He said evilly. Danny raised an eyebrow, keeping his fighting stance. Getting ready to attack Walker, but he showed him the Fenton Thermos. He gasped, remembering the time when Walker used it on him, the time Sam was there- but now she was not there. What was he going to do?

"Well, punk?" Walker asked Danny, continuing his evil grin. Danny got more panicked when Walker was about to open the thermos, but quickly ran over to Walker to steal the thermos from him, as he jumped and changed into his human form. He took the thermos from Walker's hand as he phased through Walker. "What?" Walker was confused, staring at the hand that once held the thermos.

Danny stood behind Walker and knocked him over, then he turned and ran away, back to his parents. In the hallway he changed back into his ghost form- Time to meet up with his parents.

Jack and Maddie were still fighting against the guards. He joined them again and attacked Walker's goons with ice, causing them to freeze over. Jack and Maddie were shocked to see the ice, speechless. Looking at the frozen ghosts, Phantom turned to them. "Let's go."

They decided not to question this, and they both ran to the front door. At the front door, guards were also there, and he sent out another ice attack and froze all of them on the spot. He opened the door and the three finally escaped from the prison. Danny smiled to see his parents run outside before him, and was going to follow after them but he felt a grab on his shoulder.

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

_Evil cliffy *headdesk* review… or else…_

_**JuneLuxray : **__Dammit, cliffie. Thank goodness I get first dibs on reading it 'cause I beta. :D_


	5. Get Away and Back Home

_Hi guys I am more fired up to write this now since it is the last chapter and I can start Time Clash finally! YAY! :D I really enjoyed myself in this one! REVELATION PART! Oh, and I will start TC soon! And oh yeah, I wonder why my OC is famous before the story started XD okay, onward~_

_**JuneLuxray : **__Woowoowoo! After this, I get to beta TIME CLASH! I know you're all jealous. -shot- ANYHOW, Neither Pii nor I own Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman._

**DP DP DP DP DP**

Danny turned back to see Walker grin at him evilly. More panic crossed his face when Walker raised his other hand up, but then a blast hit him. Confused, he quickly turned to the blast's coming direction, and a smile slowly formed on his lips. He happily looked at the floating thing in front of him.

"Sam! Tucker!"

In front of Danny, there was Sam and Tucker, both inside the Specter Speeder. He floated over to them happily, "Guys! Just in time!" His friends smiled back. Then Walker was just about to get up, but Tucker grinned and said,

"Leave this to me." As he pressed a button and sent another blast at Walker. The trio smirked and a look crossed between them, but suddenly Jack and Maddie came up, and looked at them, confused. _Why were Danny's friends here?_

"Kids, what are you doing here?" Maddie asked.

"With the Specter Speeder?" Jack added. Danny, Sam, and Tucker anxiously looked at them- they didn't know how to explain it. The three felt nervousness trickling down their necks. The adults were confused, for how the kids can know Phantom? Why are they together? And why did they use the Specter Speeder without their permission?

"How do you and Phantom know each other?" Maddie asked. Danny rolled his eyes, thinking about something to say, but then his eyes noticed Walker about to get them again, startling Maddie and Jack, who screamed in surprise and fear. He quickly grabbed his parents while they're screamed, and quickly turned them intangible and threw them into the Specter, and floated to the Specter Speeder's back and threw ghost rays at Walker, and pushed the Speeder. Tucker started to drive.

"Kids, is all of this? And why are you in the Ghost Zone?" Maddie asked angrily. Tucker and Sam chuckled a little.

"Uh, well…Danny asked us to help you in the Ghost Zone." Sam said.

"Where's Danny?" Maddie asked. She wondered where her baby boy was if he was really the one who asked to help them? Then she stopped. How did Danny know they're trapped right now? She was about to ask again, but the Specter kept shaking while it dodged the attacks from behind. Sam quickly said, "Ask later!"

They all screamed when the Specter Speeder was getting jerkier, crazier. Danny leaned his body against the Specter Speeder while he kept throwing blasts, and Tucker kept dodging the blasts. By now, many ghost guards were chasing them, as Tucker clicked on a button that sent out every ghost weapon. Danny noticed this, and had a relieved look on his face. He moved to a spot where the weapons wouldn't reach him. "Now, Tuck!"

Tucker grinned as he pressed the fire button. All the weapons start to attack, and after a while of attacking, the weapons back inside the Specter, after defeating all of the guards. Danny pulled his head to the window, and he smiled at Tucker, giving a 'good job' wink. Tucker smiled back, and the two Fentons just watched. Honestly, they didn't really like it that the ghost boy was there, but since they already knew the truth, they calmed a little.

Neither really not understood how or why the kids knew the ghost boy, and how did Danny know they're trapped, and where was he? Why were his friends using the Specter Speeder? Why did they dare to enter the Zone? It's all questions in their minds now. Both were about to say 'Let's get back to the Earth now,' but when they were about to say that, Phantom was pulled by a hand and everyone in the Speeder gasped. Walker was still following them. "You really think you can get away, Punk?"

Maddie and Jack were already stressed enough by this white ghost. They couldn't take it anymore. He already captured them in the jail, framed the ghost boy, and now captured Phantom who already helped them. The Fentons pulled out their ghost weapons as they opened the door of Speeder. Sam gasped. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton? What are you-"

"We're going to get this ghost brat!" She shouted as Sam and Tucker gasped. No _way_ is she going to get Danny! The two jolted up from their seats and ran to the two. Both already had their weapons set on the ghost boy and the white ghost.

"No, you're not going to do this, Mrs. Fe-"

Walker held the boy by his neck, while Danny tried to struggle. The two floated over a small island. They could hear charging sound of the ghost weapons, as Tucker and Sam tried to tell the two to stop. The Fentons clicked the fire button and shot Walker as he got knocked down and lost his grab on the boy's neck, causing Danny to fall.

He tossed and rolled off the island, meanwhile Danny collapsed on it weakly. "Danny!" Sam and Tucker yelled in unison. He didn't move for awhile, but then suddenly, two bright lights appeared around his waist. Sam, Tucker, Maddie, and Jack gasped at seeing that. _Oh, crap!_

_What's that?_ Maddie and Jack questioned in their minds. They all watched as the rings slowly traveled up and down Phantom's body. Sam and Tucker worried when it did so. His parents gasped when they saw Phantom's suit change into a white t-shirt with red trim and blue jeans.

They wondered what's going on, then they remembered about something. Their eyes widened when they remembered…

_**Plasmius screamed and two black rings formed around his waist. They traveled over his body, revealing Vlad Masters in his place.**_

They gasped, _another half-ghost?_ And Phantom is one! They continue watching when the rings revealed more of his body, slowly traveling to his head…

_Phantom's hair changed slowly to black, raven hair…_

The two gasped again. _In front of them now is no longer Danny Phantom, public enemy number one or the town's ghost protector…_

_In front of them lay their son…Daniel, 'Danny' Fenton._

Their son…Is the ghost boy…? Jack and Maddie could feel their jaw dropping and loss of their grip on the ghost weapons, falling to the floor with a 'clang'. No wonder Sam and Tucker knew him, but why did he never tell them? They're his parents. This made them think, they always hated his ghost half until now. It must be hard for him for that…

He tried to get up, his eyes getting wide when he saw his parents' shocked faces. Everything seems to be in slow motion. He was speechless, and so were his parents. Sam and Tucker were also speechless, but then they saw Walker about to strike Danny again. "Danny, look out!" His friends screamed in unison. He gasped and couldn't react to anything yet. Jack and Maddie's minds were still crumbled with the fact that Danny is Phantom.

But Jack was the first one to move, for he don't want his son to get hurt. He quickly jumped over to Walker, knocking him down. Danny couldn't believe what his dad just did. His face was priceless. As long with Sam and Tucker, they were surprised that Danny's parents did that- did that mean they accepted him?

Danny turned to his mom, who prepared a ghost weapon on her hand, "Mom?" Danny asked, but Maddie jumped and attacked Walker as well. Danny's mouth was still open when Sam and Tucker moved the Specter Speeder near him.

"Do you understand what that means?" Sam asked with a small smile.

"I…I don't know." He muttered. He really didn't understand. His parents were helping him, and he questioned again, do they accept him? His father turned his head to him.

"Son," Jack said slowly, "Let us talk about this later, but now let's finish this off and get back home."

Danny grinned softly, as did his friends. "All right," Danny said as two blue rings formed around him and changed him back into Danny Phantom. "Let's do this." He floated to his parents, his hands charging with glowing blue aura. "See, Walker? You went against the rules, and now, I hope you like the cold!"

Danny blasted blue energy at him, and the white ghost was frozen in no time. Sam threw the Fenton Thermos to Danny. "Catch." She said. Danny caught and opened the thermos, sucking Walker inside. He would release him later. Capping it, he turned to his parents worriedly, wondering what would be their reaction.

They slowly walked to Danny and hugged him tight. "We're so proud of you."

Danny slowly said, "Sorry I didn't tell you all this time." He said with a sad look at his parents. Jack and Maddie just looked at him before saying,

"And sorry for hunting you all this time."

"Apology…Accepted." He said, his friends watching inside the Speeder. Sam coughed a little and Danny turned back to his friends. "Oh, and…Thanks for the save, guys."

"Now let's head home." Tucker said, Jack, Maddie, and Danny nodded. He changed back to his human form and they got inside the speeder, and head back home.

"So, what did you all this time?" Maddie asked her son curiously. She wondered about his adventures in all this time. Sam turned back to see Danny and his parents, and then she asked,

"What happened back there?"

Danny grinned and rolled his eyes. "We have a story to tell…A story I want to tell for a long, long time…"

**END**

_YAY! Finally this finished :D I told you this story is short x3 Review please! And after this I will do sequel called Time Clash! Don't miss it! Okay Pii is out!~_

_**JuneLuxray : Woowoowoo! TIME CLASH, BEYOTCHES! Oh, and review OR DIE. :K**_


End file.
